Legend Of Raven: Twilight Beast Boy
by Dragonkyng
Summary: When a strange creature pulls Beast Boy into the land of Hyrule, he will have to fight to not only save this new land, but his friends as well. Thanks to those who have reviewed and bookmarked this story. Chapters 3-5 should be up by the end of March.
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Raven: Twilight Beast Boy

Chapter 1: Midnight to Twilight

Titans Tower. Midnight. The whole city was quiet, except for the mind of a certain green hero. His brain was a mass of wires, each firing off in different directions and making his head spin. But at the sound of laughter, his thoughts ran off like a herd of horses. He got up and went to the hall. "Starfire," he called. "Is that you?" The laughter came again, this time clearer. "Raven? Did you finally get a sense of humor?" Beast Boy followed the noise and went into the kitchen/common room. He walked around and saw nothing, but heard breathing, and the occasional chuckle. "Who's there?" he said louder. "Show yourself." "Okay," came the impish voice. Beast Boy turned to face the large window. Where his reflection would be, was a strange figure. It appeared feminine, was about four feet tall and floated so she was eye level with him. It also had a strange hat that came up into two horn-like objects, and came down covering part of the left side of her face. She had a toothy smile. Beast Boy stepped backwards in shock. "So you're the great purple eyed beast I've been searching for." Beast Boy stood still for a second and ran to the alarm. He turned around to see if it was still there, it wasn't, but a large glowing had grown from the floor and reached for him, grabbing his foot. Beast Boy turned into a snake and slipped through the hands grasp. He reached the alarm, pushing the button. The Tower awoke, the sirens going off, the flashing light bathing the room in red. Beast Boy turned and saw the hand was clenched in a fist. With only enough reaction time to swear to himself, the hand hit him across the face, knocking him out. The hand dragged his lifeless body across the floor and through the portal, it closing as the doors opened, allowing the team in.

Beast Boy awoke in a field, the sky a strange color. He went to stand, but he noticed he was in a new form, one he had never taken before. It was like a wolf, but it was larger, stronger, and had keener sense then he had ever felt before. He tried to change back, but was unable to. So, a strong smell came to his attention. It came stronger and stronger, Beast Boy turning his head in the direction of the secant. He saw a strange creature coming towards him, running on all fours, like a gorilla. Beast Boy saw it was grayish, with a large shield like plate where its head would've been. Beast Boy turned to run, but the figure caught up with him, knocking him out again.


	2. Chapter 2

Legend of Raven: Twilight Beast Boy

Chapter2: IMPrisoned

Beast Boy awoke in a small cell, his head pounding. The first thought that entered his mind was, 'How could I let myself get knocked out twice in an hour?' The second thought was, 'Where the hell am I?' He tried to go to the iron bars that made up one wall of the cell, but he was chained to the floor. He pulled at the chain, trying to rip it from the floor. But it was futile.

"Having trouble?" a familiar voice said to him. Beast Boy turned and saw the strange imp again. He growled at her, but she just laughed to herself. Beast Boy lunged at her, only to have her dissolve into a fog of dust, and reform on the opposite side of the bars, out of his reach. Beast Boy growled again, trying to say something, anything. The imp held her hands together, and a light purple energy built up in her hands. She pulled them apart, and the chain that held Beast Boy to the ground was broken. Beast Boy was shocked and looked down at the shackle still on his leg. There was a single chain link still attached to it, but he was free. "My name is Midna," the imp said. "And now, you owe me." Beast Boy looked at her, trying his best to communicate with her. But it just came out as a whimper. Midna laughed to herself. "Now, doggie," she said. "If you want out of here and know where you are, you'll have to obey my orders." Beast Boy reluctantly agreed with a nod of his head. "Good." Midna again focused her energy, and the cell door unlocked and swung open. Beast Boy jumped out of the cell, and felt something drop on his back. He tried to buck it off, but it grabbed his fur. He looked back and saw it was Midna. "You're not trying to get rid of me are you?" she asked. "Good. Now let's get a move on." Beast Boy rolled his eyes and began walking out of the prison.

-Back in Jump City-

The Titans all stood in the common room, looking around. Cyborg went over to the panel on the wall and turned off the alarm. Robin was clearly upset. "Where is Beast Boy?" he asked. "I want to know why he had to activate the alarm." Cyborg shrugged. "He turned it on from this room, but I don't know why." "I sure hope our friend is okay," Starfire said. "I'm sure he's fine," Raven said, though she was more nervous then any of them, but she hid it well. "I'm sure that…" She suddenly stopped. "Raven, what is it?" Robin asked. She looked at him, but didn't hear his question. "Raven, what is it?" he asked again, this time more forceful.

"I… I can sense him. Beast Boy, but it's faint." "What do you mean faint?" Starfire asked. "It's like he's in another world." Cyborg thought for a minute, and then said, "Well if something was trying to pull him into another world, that would explain why he sounded the alarm." "Can we bring him back?" Robin asked. Raven shrugged. "I don't know, maybe." Raven closed her eyes and focused her energy, it concentrating on a spot on the floor. "This, this is where the portal was." Raven used all her energy, and soon the spot expanded into a full portal. The Titans exchanged a look, and dropped into the portal.

Beast Boy was now in the sewer with the strange imp on his back. Midna stopped him by grabbing his fur, and he reared back. "Look," she said, pointing in front of him. There was a ball of light floating in mid-air. "Trying using your sense to detect what that is." Beast Boy went to it, and focused on it, realizing it was a spirit. The man was dressed in armor and was rather portly. He was cowering, begging for "Those little black things to stay away." Beast Boy looked back at Midna, who smirked. "That's a ghost of someone who was caught when this world became what you see." The spirit suddenly screamed and ran off, soon seeing something. Beast Boy looked in the opposite direction and saw a black creature. It looked like a rat, but was also covered with tentacles. Beast Boy growled as the creature lunged for him. He grabbed it in his mouth and bit down, shaking it hard. He threw it against the wall, and it withered up and died. Midna was impressed and had him continue on through the sewers.

An hour later, Beast Boy and Midna left the sewers, Beast Boy using all his strength to jump up a large wall to an open door. Now, they stood atop a roof of what looked like a castle. Midna got off his back and floated above him. "Is it the sky beautiful?" she asked, referring to the sky. She sighed to herself, not really wanting an answer, even if he could give one. She finally turned back to him and smiled. "This is Hyrule Castle, or what it's become." Beast Boy looked at her, in a way that said "And that is…" Midna just smirked and returned to her mount and had him continue on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to start writing again. It was a mix of writer's block, job uncertainty, and lack of computer use. But I'm back and will try to update once a week, if not every two.

Thanks for staying with me.

Dragonkyng.

Raven felt her head throbbing as she looked around to see where her and her friends had ended up. They appeared to be in a spring of some sorts, water lapping at their bodies. As the all awoke, Raven noticed they were no longer wearing their same outfits. And their bodies had changed. Starfire was no longer orange, but instead was tan, with her outfit now a pair of brown pants and a white blouse. Robin was dressed in tan slacks and a sleeveless shirt. Cyborg was no longer metallic, but was instead fully human and dressed in black slacks and a black shirt. Raven was no longer gray, but pale, dressed in black pants and black shirt. After a few tests, it was shown that none of them had their powers; nor did they have any of the items they had back in their own dimension.

"Raven," Robin began. "Why are we all human and without our gear?" She could read his concern in his voice. "I believe it is because of the fact we're in a new world," she responded, trying her best to hide her worry in her voice. "Since Azeraths, Tamereans, and Robotics probably don't exist in this world, we don't have those abilities. We are basically playing by their rules. If we can get back to our own world, we should return to normal." Cyborg sighed. "That's good. So…" Suddenly he froze. "You said 'If we return to our own world.' Does that mean we may be stuck here?" The rest of the team looked at her, and she slowly nodded. "If my powers are gone, I can't send us back."

Robin sighed, and then looked to his team. "Well then, here's our mission. First, find out where we are. Second locate and rescue Beast Boy. And finally, find a way home."

After several minutes of navigating the roof of the castle, and being attacked by several dive bombing bird like creatures, Beast Boy and his unwelcome companion Midna, made their way into one of the castle's towers. Up the spiraling staircase, and they entered a bedroom. In front of them was a figure dressed in a long black robe. She didn't turn to them, but spoke over her shoulder. "Midna, is that you?"She spoke with a soft yet feminine voice. Midna floated towards the figure. "Yes I it is and I brought the one you seek, _Twilight Princess_." Midna spoke with a sneer, and a mocking bow. Beast Boy figured they must also be reluctant allies. 'I wonder if she's a friend or foe." The figure finally turned to him, and lowered her hood. 'Wow,' Beast Boy thought. 'She's beautiful.' She smiled at him, and approached him, getting on one knee before him. "It's been a long time," she said, cupping his face. She looked at him with a soft smile; Beast Boy looked at her with a questioning look. It was clear she knew him, but knew he didn't know her. She looked down at his shackle.

"You were imprisoned?" she said with concern. "I'm so sorry, Garfield." Beast Boy's eyes grew big as he heard his real name. "I… I wish I could explain everything," she said. "But you must leave. The guard will be here soon. But I promise, everything will soon be explained." She walked back to her bed, and Midna lead him out of the bedroom, Beast Boy's head swarming with questions. 'Who was that? How did she know me?' Finally, once they were back on the roof, Midna stopped him. "So that was fun wasn't it?" She floated off his back and in front of him. "I can sense them. Screaming for you," she said. Suddenly, she changed forms, transforming into his friends. One at a time, each with a look of horror on their faces. First Robin, then Starfire, then Cyborg, then Raven. She stayed on Raven's form. Beast Boy growled at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't hate me, they chose to follow you, and they were attacked by the self declared king of this world. But I can take you to where they were attacked, and you can see if you can save them." Beast Boy thought for a second, then nodded. "Excellent," she said, and they teletported.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Beast Boy felt the ground return to him, this time covered with water. "Hope you find what you're looking for," Minda's disembodied voice echoed in his mind. "I'll be back when you need me again." With that, he left her leave him, and he left the clearing he was in. He found himself in a forest, with what appeared to be a town to his right. It was night time, the twilight seeming to be gone. He walked to the town and found it to be small. A village of no more than 20, at the most. He soon also found out that the children of the town were all kidnapped, and his wolf form made the people believe he was one of the monsters that kidnapped the children. After being attacked by rocks, swords, and a bird, Beast Boy hid behind a house, nursing his wounds. Soon, Midna returned to him, smirking, her form now see through. "Need help?" Beast Boy let out a cry for help, it the sound of a yelp.

Midna nodded, and soon, with her help, he was able to acquire information. Apparently before the attack, four strange people entered their town, but were also kidnapped. Beast Boy knew it was his friends. Before they left, Midna had him find a sword and shield. Once she had them, she stored them in a pocket dimension, saying she'll hold on to them for now. Beast Boy rolled his eyes and soon the two moved out of the town, towards the path in the woods that the monsters were seen on. Soon, they came across a large black wall, covered with golden symbols. Midna flew through it, and pulled the wolf along with her.

Beast Boy soon found himself in the familiar area, were he first entered this land, and was knocked out. Midna realized it, and she gently patted his side. "Come on, we have to move on, to the second spring up ahead. Beast Boy pressed on, and soon found the spring that she was talking about. In front of it was a large bug like creature, which appeared to be sucking energy from a ball of light. "Kill that insect, and you'll receive some answers about this land." Beast Boy nodded and attacked the bug. The insect swung at him, but missed, revealing its exposed underbelly. Beast Boy latched onto it, biting the soft flesh, ripping a large chunk. The bug screamed, light pouring from its body, returning to the ball of light, which pulsed, then exploded. The force knocked Beast Boy out, and Midna disappeared.

When he awoke again, he found himself back in a human form, but instead of being green, his skin was pale, and his hair blond. He was also dressed in a forest green tunic. He looked over his new outfit. The sword and shield he got for Midna were now on his back, ready for his use. Suddenly a form appeared before him, it was in the shape of a large squirrel like creature, and was made of light. "Hello, young hero," it spoke. "Welcome to my forest."


	5. Chapter 5

To the reviewers:

Wolfpak14: Thanks for the reviews, but reviewing on every chapter is not needed. :)

RavenFollower13: Hope I can satisfy your desire for more updates.

.luminescence: I don't mind criticism, as long as it is paired with something constructive. This isn't an attack on you, I promise, I just would rather receive something positive with every bad review.

Remember, a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down.

Also, I have just finished writing this story on paper, so I know where it's going. I'm just editing it, typing it up and posting it. Also it will probably be a series of three stories. The first one (this one) will have a stand alone ending, but if there is a second one, I will have to do a third. If there is, I promise to finish them in a timely manner.

One Final note, well two. I am having a contest. If you can guess which two characters from the Legend of Zelda I am making be related BY BLOOD to Beast Boy, I will have a prize for you I will only accept answers that are PMed to me. Also, a big shout out to Zorkaberry Pie, which is collaboration by Novus Ordo Seclourum, Sir Alwick, Still Too Old For This, TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne, and Titanfan45. I am a big fan of your work as single units, and Ganguro is the best collaboration I have ever read. If you ever want to turn this five some into a full blown orgy, let me know. I hope to prove myself in the following chapters.

Now, with no more pressing matters, here is Chapter 5.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Beast Boy stared up at the large golden… for lack of a better word… squirrel, floating above the spring in front of him. He went to change into something, but like the wolf form, he was stuck in this new body. He gripped the only weapon he had, the sword he… borrowed… from the village for Midna, gripping the handle of it with his left hand. The floating spirit saw this, and his loud voice just chuckled at the now blond hero. "There is no need to fear young hero," the being said. "I am Faron, a light spirit who has been tasked with protecting this land for the last Millennia, and these are my Woods. The creature that you have slain is one of the many beasts who have been created by the King of Twilight, to attack this land. He has declared war upon all light, and the goddesses have chosen you to defend this land." Beast Boy found his voice at that, asking "Why me, what is my purpose for being here."

Faron closed his eyes. "I am still weak from the attack on me; I cannot answer your questions. But there is one who can answer some of them." Beast Boy clenched his fists. "Who?" "The one who brought you to this land." And with that, the Spirit was gone, leaving Beast Boy alone.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Beast Boy sat in front of the fire he had made. He had ventured on through the woods by himself, his head still plagued by questions, but his heart pressed him on. He closed his eyes, pulling his knees up close to him. He wanted to stay focused on the surroundings, but his eyes grew tired. "If you want to sleep, I'll stand watch." Beast Boy jumped up, and grabbed for his sword, fumbling with it once it was out of its sheath. He picked it up quickly and pointed it at the voice, Midna's translucent form looking back at him. "Is that anyway to treat one who saved you from that prison?" "I wouldn't be in that prison if it wasn't for you. You brought me here, now I need some answers." Midna sighed and floated over to a rock and levitated above it.

"I am a Twili, a race of being that live in a land called the Twilight Realm. It is a peacefully dark place, at least it was. A man known as Zant took the throne after our home was destroyed, claiming he could revive our dying people. He banished the force that attacked us, and did as he promised, being some peace. But it was enough for my people. They cried out for blood against the land of light that had exiled him to our land. So Zant tore open a portal to this land, the land known as Hyrule. And he turned the lands into the twilight that you have seen, the mortals becoming ghosts in their own land. But unknown to us, our people became monsters, unable to see what horrors we were causing. Which is what Zant wanted. To blind us to the tragedy we had made this land.

"So I found Princess Zelda, and she told her people's story. How when she was young, her people were attacked by another force, a wizard known as Ganondorf. But a young hero rose up, and awoken the sages, which bound the infernal man, sending him to our land. The young hero was named Link, and he and Zelda became fast friends, soon passionate lovers. They were married, and began a family. A young child, who died, along with his father. Zelda was grief stricken, and it was this grief that lead Zant to be able to convince her to surrender her land to Zant.

"But when I found her, she told of a young man, told to her by the goddesses, a man with deep purple eyes. A beast with a heart of gold. Who would become a great hero to this land." Midna finally became silent. Beast Boy reran over the story he was told. "But what can I do to save this world? I'm barely a hero where I come from." Midna floated to him, and took off her large stone "helmet" and held in between them. "This is a fused shadow, a powerful artifact from when my people were once those who walked this land. If we can collect the rest of these items, then I will be able to undo the damage that has been done to this land, and destroy Zant once and for all." Beast Boy looked at the item, sensing a powerful force emitting from it.

He held his hand in the place were hers was, in a comforting gesture. "I will help you, if you will help me rescue my friends." Midna place her helmet back on her head and nodded. Her eyes were soft for a moment, but it soon faded. "Then we will venture to the first temple tomorrow."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Robin? That's really his name?" Midna asked, with mirth in her voice. "Yeah," Beast Boy responded. "He sounds _REAL_ threatening…" Beast Boy laughed and took a drink from his canteen. "So your friends are… Starfire, Cyborg, Robin, and…" She looked at him, egging him on, to tell her of his last friend. "Raven. She is powerful, but quiet. She's tough, but soft…" His words faded off as he played with the small bracelet that was around his wrist. He looked at it, it was plain brushed silver, but it meant everything to him, because of three little words engraved in it. _**Property of Raven.**_ He tucked it back underneath his glove. He looked over to Midna, who was smirking. "How long?" she asked. "How long we've been dating?" Midna shook her head. "How long have you two been engaged?" Beast Boy was amazed she knew, but answered. "Three months. We've kept it secret for now, because we don't want to be in the news every week. 'The Demon and the Beast. Are they expecting kids?'" Midna laughed a little at his faux announcer voice. "She actually was the one to propose to me, using the bracelet. So I went out and bought her this little raven pendent."

Beast Boy yawned and lay out on the grass. "We were going to get married in the winter, just a small chapel, but nothing big. Maybe our friends… (yawn)… if we decide to tell them…" Midna looked at him, seeing he was now asleep. She smiled and looked back at the fire, her mind recalling an old love of her own, as she let, for just a moment tears fall from her eyes.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Beast Boy pushed through the woods, seeing the temple in the distance, a large clearing separating them. He walked towards it, Midna behind him. Suddenly, he stopped, his pointed ears hearing something. He crouched slightly, looking around him. In a flash, a golden wolf appeared before him. Beast Boy went to move, but the wolf was to quick. It leapt for him, entering his body, knocking him out. His limp body fell to the ground. Midna ran to him. "Beast Boy?" she called, trying to wake him up. "Beast Boy? BEAST BOY!"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( In Beast Boy's mind ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Beast Boy opened his eyes, seeing himself in a foggy landscape. Hyrule castle was in the background, Beast Boy seeing a man before him, dressed in a suit of armor. His face was pale, with the left side of it ripped off, his one good eye looking at him. "Long time Beast Boy, isn't." The figure gripped its sword, as the voice suddenly became recognizable to Beast Boy. He said the man's name with a gasp, not expecting to see him here. "Slade."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Ending remarks ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: Yes! Slade! How is he in Hyrule? And what does he want with Beast Boy? Are his plans good? Or will destroy our favorite changeling. More answers next week.

Also, I know that Slade in the comic books is Slade "Deathstroke" Wilson, but not in this story. I'll explain later.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( In Beast Boy's Mind ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Beast Boy looked at the armored man, who was the being from his world known as Slade. He reached for his sword, but Slade rushed him and swung his blade down. The sword made contact, and Beast Boy fell to the ground, feeling the blade tear through his skin. Beast Boy looked to his body, prepared to see himself cut in half. But there was no wound, and the pain he felt was gone. He looked up to his attacker, who just smirked. "I assume you believe I am here to attack you. But that is not the case. As you have witnessed, I couldn't even if I intended to. I assure, I have merely been sent here by the goddesses to make sure you are trained properly." Beast Boy stood up, never breaking eye contact. "I doubt that," the changeling spat out.

Slade just looked at him. "It doesn't matter what you believe, I am the only one who can release you from this place. And I will only do that if I believe you are ready for the hell facing you." Beast Boy reluctantly drew his sword and took a ready stance. "Then shall we?" Slade smiled and held his shield up. "Come at me."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( In the Real World ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Midna used her powers to drag the wet cloth over his head, Beast Boy still out of it, as he had been for the last ten hours, the sun already set. "Please wake up," she said to him. "Hyrule needs you. I need you. Raven needs you."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( In Beast Boy's Mind ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

His arms refused to get tired, though to him, it felt like they were for over three years. Slade explain in the one break he allowed him. Here in this mindscape, minutes became like days, and hours became years. "When you awaken from here, no more then a day will have passed for you." And during that "day" Beast Boy had improved greatly in his sword training. He could know hold his own against armored man, though he still lost most of the battles, and barely survived the ones he had won.

Slade once again stood before him, gripping his blade. Beast Boy took a defensive stance, swinging the blade in his left hand. Slade jumped up, Beast Boy blocking with his shield, Slade's blade digging into the wood. Beast Boy used that to wrench his blade from his hand. He swung his own, but it was deflected by Slade's shield. Slade regripped his sword, and swung it, Beast Boy back flipping away from it. Slade found himself with his defenses wide open, and Beast Boy lunged for him, stabbing him in the chest. Slade faltered back, falling to the ground. He took a deep breath and stood up. He nodded to the green clad swordsman. "You have won well. You are ready."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( In the Real World ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Midna looked back to the sleeping figure, to see he now had his eyes open. He sat up, standing on his feet, which suddenly began to hurt, as his entire body woke up, being asleep for the whole day. "What happened?" Midna asked, rushing to him. "Are you okay?" Beast Boy nodded. "I am okay. I was just training. He walked away from the hiding place Midna had moved them to. There in the clearing, were now two large goblins like creatures, wielding machetes. Beast Boy smirked and spun the blade in his hand, egging the creatures on. They ran to him, with growls. Beast Boy blocked the first blow with his shield, the goblin falling behind him. With a quick slash of his blade, Beast Boy opened the goblin's back, and turned to the second. He swung the blade to block the second creature's blow. He then stabbed at the goblin, piercing him in the neck, his body falling down dead. Both creatures immediately began to withered up and turned to dust, Beast Boy standing without a scratch.

Midna looked at him with her mouth agape. "You'll catch a lot of flies like that," Beast Boy said, heading towards the temple.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Final Remarks ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: Yes, Beast Boy is a bad ass now. And it's all thanks to Slade.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Author's Note ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Slade's part in this story isn't over; he will have more part in days to come. Also the temple will not be like that in the game. Enemies and bosses will be, but they are not long dungeons he will have to travel through.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Beast Boy entered the temple, finding himself in a large stone hall. He looked around him, and soon saw that it looked like nothing had been there for years. Except for the spiders. Which were the size of small dogs. And were coming for him. Beast Boy looked around, realizing that yes, the large spiders were currently headed his way. He ran quickly through the open door, immediately wishing he hadn't. A large stone slab slammed down behind him, trapping in the room. In front of him was a large plant like creature.

The main part of him was a large bud like growth, that stood about 6 feet tall. But attached to that was a long vine, that ended in a large head, its mouth drooling at him. It reached for him, but he swung his sword, it digging into its skin. The mouth bounced back, shaking itself, the sound of the vine rustling echoing through the room. Beast Boy reclenched the blade, prepared for a second strike. The mouth lunged at him, Beast Boy swinging. But the mouth stopped short, the blade just missing him. The mouth then grabbed him, holding him above the central buds giant maw.

Midna screamed as she saw him dropped into the creature's awaiting second mouth. She used her powers to throw a few stones that were scattered around the room, but they just bounced off of it. The plant laughed, but soon stopped, the churning in the bud stopping. Suddenly, a blade emerged from the bud's body, the plant screaming in pain. It shook violently, and the sword slid down, slicing it open from the inside. The mouth fell to the ground, breathing heavily, soon falling silent, as the body of the creature began to wither up, as Beast Boy crawled out of the hole he had made.

He stood, covered in goo, which he shook off of himself. "Ohh..." he said catching his breath. "And just like that, I'm a meat eater. " He swung the blade in the air, throwing the goo off of it, and resheathed it. Midna floated to him, making sure he was okay. But as she got close, she covered her nose. "Ahh!" she shouted. "You reek!" "Don't remind me," he groaned. He ran a hand down the front of his once white pants, scooping out a handful of goo. He threw it on the ground, groaning. "Well that was disgusting."

After a few more minutes, Beast Boy found himself continuing on his journey, as clean as he felt he was going to get for now. He entered the next room, coming face to face with a room of the same spiders from the entrance. And along with them were even larger spiders, the size of station wagons. 'Whatever the hell station wagons are,' Beast Boy thought to himself. Suddenly the spiders noticed him, heading for him. Beast Boy grabbed his blade and prepared for battle.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Raven fingered the small pendent around her neck, the silver raven comforting her. She, along with the three other Titans were in a prison cart, being taken to an unknown location. Along with them were four small children. They were Malo, a young baby like child, whose wisdom preceded his years. But his older brother, Talo, always told him to be quiet, or just ignored him. He wanted to be a swordsman, he said. But Rusl, their town's resident warrior, said he lacked discipline. Beth, a young girl with an out going personality, but razor wit, told him he should work on being patient. But Talo ignored her as well, talking about how he was going to defeat the "Bulbins" as they called them, the green skinned creatures that had kidnapped them. _'Green skin,' _she thought, playing with her pendent even more.

"That's pretty," a small voice said next to her. She turned to look at the young boy next to her. His name was Colin, at it was obvious that he was an outcast among the children. _'Like me.'_ Raven turned to him and smiled slightly. "So what was your life like at that village?" she asked to him. Colin just turned his gaze back to the floor. "I don't wanna… talk about…"

Talo spoke up. "He's a tattle tale." Beth just glared at her friend. A small voice came from Malo, _"Well if you weren't always getting in trouble." _Talo kept going. "Every time me and the others want to have fun, he always has to ruin it by telling on us. He's a little baby. A little baby girl." Beth finally smacked the young boy upside the head, silencing him. "Remind you of any thing, Raven?" Cyborg whispered to her. She rolled her eyes, as Beth moved to sit next to Colin, giving him a tissue for his tears. _'No, But that does,'_ Raven thought, smiling to herself. Her hand returned to the pendent.

Suddenly, the cart came to a stop, and the Titans ready themselves for a fight. The back door was opened as a bulbin went place food in the cart for them. But the Titans rushed him, the other bulbins coming to the aid of their comrade. The battle was quick, Cyborg taking an arrow in his shoulder, Robin and Starfire being pinned down. Raven got the worse of it, taking a club to the back of the head. A sickening thud filled their ears, as she fell to the ground, blood seeping from the back of her head. The others screamed for her, but were shoved back into the cart. The cart wheeled on down the mountain pass as a small figure found the body lying on the ground, dragging her away.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Author's Note ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

In case you haven't figured it out, Raven will be taking the place of Ilia in the story. Since Link isn't the hero, and Raven is the Beast Boy's fiancée, it made since to use her to fill that role.

And also, three updates a week before I thought I would get them out. Whoo! But don't expect anything more until about July. Sorry, them's the brakes.


	8. Chapter 8

The Legend of Raven: Twilight Beast Boy

Chapter 8

.luminescence, Thanks for the review, both the positive and negative. I do also believe it would have been easier to read now that I have gone back. Also, if you think Slade is a little surprise now, wait til the ending. I got a big plan for him and our young hero. (Laughs hysterically to himself)

….Sorry. Also, No guesses to my contest… Good, I want it to be a big shock at the climax of the story.

And now, here is Chapter 8.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Beast Boy dodged the first giant spider that lunged at him. He ran to a far corner of the room, kicking a few smaller spiders that were in his path. As they rolled around, their legs curled up and they died. Beast Boy turned and saw a second spider was on its back legs, barring its teeth, ready to lunge at him. He stabbed with his sword, piercing its head, the spider falling to the ground, its legs thrashing. He stabbed it once more, and it fell silent.

With his new plan, Beast Boy managed soon to take out all of the spiders, receiving only a few bites from the smaller spiders. Though he had to bandage himself up, Midna told him that the smaller ones were harmless in the way of poisons. Beast Boy was thankful for that and rested, until the smell of the now decomposing spiders was too much. He tested his legs, and finding he could walk, he entered the next room, using a key one of the large spiders had eaten.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Robin sat staring at the floor, as Starfire cried next to him. He had his arm around her in comfort, but was as inconsolable as her. Cyborg was currently going through the anger stage of his grief, ready to hit something. But with no food, and the boblins not making the same mistake again, he had no chance to get back on their attack on Raven. "First Beast Boy, then Raven," he muttered to himself, trying not to be heard by the kids. But they were quiet, trying to process what had just happened.

Colin was curled up on the bench, Malo and Talo just sitting close to each other. Beth was sitting on the floor, staring into space. Suddenly they felt the cart stop, and Robin looked out the small window. "We're in a town." Cyborg moved to look for himself. "Why did they stop, the village out there looks deserted." Suddenly an arrow flew through the air, piercing one of the boblins in the head. As he fell dead, the other boblins looked around to see where the arrow came from. A loud yell was heard, and a scrawny looking man ran into view, throwing a large bomb at the boblins in the front, it detonating at their feet, throwing them back. A large man in a long robe walk out, gripping a long staff, defeating the few boblins who attacked him. A small girl appeared behind her, holding a bow, an arrow at the ready. She let it fly, killing the boblin atop the cart.

Once all of the green creatures fell silent, the trio of fighters walked towards the cart, opening the back of it. "Hello," the large man said. "And welcome to Kakariko Village."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

With a loud scream, the large plant like creature fell to the ground. Most of it sank back into the purple water, but its head fell before Beast Boy, its body turning black. It began to crumple up, like a piece of paper being constricted by an invisible hand. The creature suddenly exploded into black shards, flying around the room, which froze, and shot back towards the center, reshaping into a black stone fragment, that looked like it was a part of Midna's helmet.

The rock creation floated to Beast Boy, who grabbed it, feeling dark energy flowing through him. His knees went weak, as he felt hi head swim. His world began to grow black, as a deep voice called out to him. _"You think you can help this world, but I know your heart. When it comes to it, you will not be able to resist the evil that exists inside. Besides, you're nothing but a beast. And soon your bloodlust will drive you to the throats of those who you claim to love."_

Suddenly Beast Boy was drawn back to reality, as Midna wrenched the stone from him. She stored it in her pocket dimension, and then turned to him. "I'm sorry you had to feel that. The fused shadows love to toy with people's emotions. Mainly fear." Beast Boy was suddenly aware that he was on the ground, his eyes streaked with tears. He stood up, wiping his face. He took a sharp breath in, the sound of phlegm moving in his sinuses hitting his ears. Midna placed a hand of his shoulder then looked at him. "No matter what your fears are, no matter what the voices in your head say, you are destined to save this world."

Beast Boy nodded, and Midna closed her eyes, the two of them suddenly transporting to the outside.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Ending Remarks ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Chapter 8 down. I will probably do a temple every two or three chapters, leaving about 32 chapters. So a fourth of the way down. Also has anyone figured out who Slade is in reference to the Zelda Universe? What about Beast Boy's two blood relations? Any guess is a good one. Except for Tingle. That's just a bad guess no matter what.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I am back with a passion, and will try to update once a week. Also, to Ravenfollower14, Beast Boy's relatives are from the Zelda universe. And who said it was his siblings…

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Beast Boy felt the ground beneath him, the moist ground giving slightly underneath his heavy leather boots. His eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight and he found himself in front of Faron's Spring. The large golden creature was smiling at him. "You have done well, young warrior," it spoke. "But your journey is far from over. My brother in the land to the east has also fallen to the Twilight. You must travel to him and free him, as you have freed me." The Golden creature slowly faded from view.\

Midna once again appeared next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You ready?" she asked. Beast Boy nodded his head, muttering "As I'll ever be." The two headed off towards the providence that Faron told them about.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The sound of a crackling fire was the first thing she heard as she awoke. The next thing was two voices speaking. "Auru, please. I need you to help her. With that injury she will need a doctor." The first voice was soft, yet powerful. The voice of either a mother or maternal figure. "Impa, I am not a nurse. I have to leave for Hyrule castle as soon as possible. Can't she stay with you?" That voice was more gruff, a warrior of some kind.

"Unh…" she groaned, her head suddenly killing her. Her hand ran through her hair, her eyes struggling to open against the eye crust that had loosely fused her eyelashes together. Impa and Auru, both hearing and seeing the young girl awakening, slowly sitting up, went to her.

Impa sat next to her, the purple haired youth seeing her more clearly. Her hair was white, her body showing her age. Her face was hard, but her eyes and smile were soft. It was clear she was once a warrior, but now was retired, the since white film over her eyes revealed she was blind. The girl looked at her new acquaintance and went to ask a question. But her vocal cords failed her, her words garbled.

"Uru haem I?" she slurred. Impa guessed at her question, and tried to answer. "Where are you, you're in a small village in the Faron providence in the Kingdom of Hyrule. " The youth looked at her, her words lost on her. She shook her head and hacked up the ball of phlegm that blocked her throat. Refusing to spit it out, the swallowed it, nearly gagging. But when she regained her composure, she looked Impa in the eyes, futilely, and asked again. "Who am I?"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Beast Boy, back in the twilight, and his wolf form, walked through the plains, defending himself from the enemies that attacked him. After a few hours, he found himself heading through a mountain pass, soon finding a small scrap of cloth. Something wafted to his nose as he passed it, making him turn back to it.

His muzzle touched the cloth, his lungs filling and emptying as he inhaled the scent. Suddenly, it hit him where this smell had come from. 'Robin' he said to himself, feeling his hope rise up inside his chest. 'I found them.' He quickly raced as fast as he could, following the scent, Midna fighting to hold on. "Slow…down..." she said, as she bounced on his back, on hand gripping his fur, the other keeping her helmet on her head. "Slow… down… you blasted… mutt… You're… just wearing… yourself… out."Beast Boy ignored her, soon reaching a large gate, guarded by to blue skinned creatures, with skull like helmets and large clubs.

He growled and crouched down, ready to attack, but Midna just smiled. "I got these," she said. She floated up off of him and stood between him and the creatures. They rushed her, clubs raised. Midna's hair began to glow before the pony tail morphed into a hand and reached for the first one.

The orange hand gripped its head, twisting it, snapping its neck. It fell dead and Midna turned to the second, focusing on it. She grabbed its club, wrenching it from the creature's small hands, bludgeoning it with it, until it fell silent, slumping over. Midna tossed the club aside and grabbed the key from one of the creatures. She unlocked the gate.

Midna turned back to the wolf, bowing. "Thank you, thank you," she said, causing Beast Boy to roll his eyes as he continued on the path. Midna stood back up, and saw the wolf was already a ways off, headed through the pass. She headed back to him, yelling, "Wait for me!"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A large archway stood before them, two wooden posts with a beam connecting them. From it hung a sign that read, "Welcome to Kakariko Village." Beast Boy, Midna again on his back, walked under it, heading towards the low voice coming from the spring to their right. Once again they found a dim ball of light floating above the water, its voice pleading with them.

"Brave hero," it begged. "My light has been stolen. Please, you must find these creatures of the Twilight that have taken it. You will find them in the village near you." Midna and Beast Boy exchanged a look a nodded to each other, then headed into the village.


	10. NOTICE

NOTICE: GOING ON VACATION FOR TWO WEEKS.

Sorry to my readers, but I will try to update before I leave, and will update as soon as I'm back.

One quick note, though it will become more obvious in later chapters, my story takes place after Ocarina of Time in the Zelda Universe. The Princess Zelda of my story is the Princess Zelda of Ocarina of Time, just grown up. I have her as now about 37. Link is… Well I can't say or I'd give it away. The Hero's shade (the guy who teaches you the seven moves in Twilight Princess) is replaced by Slade, who was once a part of the Zelda Universe, before being sent to the Titans Universe. There will be no Midna/Beast Boy relationship. Sorry to the guy who keeps PMing me about that. N-O NO. Also, to Rainbowbutterflyningas101, first, please PM me with your guess, so I can say if you are right or wrong, without letting people know what the answer is. Also, reading your bio, I just want to say that canon relationships in the Comics for Teen Titans are BB/Raven, and Terra/Deathstroke. Yeah. Can you spell L-O-L-I-T-A?

Anyway, I will update as soon as I can. Thanks!


End file.
